Cerezos entre la Nieve
by Shiroi Kumo Makenshi
Summary: 11 años despues de la muerte de Seishirou Sakurazuka, las memorias y les cicatrices de Subaru se ven nuevamente al descubierto, ya sea para curarse de una vez, o morir finalmente.
1. El Futuro que Llego a Ser

DISCLAIMER 

_X y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a las ingeniosas y sabias CLAMP, que con su gran imaginación me han inspirado a escribir un fic de su manga._

Historia dedicada a Ceres Anderwelt. Ella sabra por qué.

**C a p i t u l o 1 .**

**E l f u t u r o q u e l l e g ó a s e r**

Caminaba tranquilamente por el parque, observando los cerezos sin brotes, a causa del invierno. Pero, aun asi, cada vez que los veia, sentia en su estomago un vacio, sabiendo que algo le faltaba, pero aun asi seguia viviendo sin ese algo. Ese alguien, especificamente.

¿Cuánto tiempo habia pasado?.

Si, ese era precisamente el día. Once años habian transcurrido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pero su vida en sí no tenia un sentido real.

¿Es que acaso planeaba cumplir una promesa?. No. ¿Cuál promesa, si ni siquiera habia hablado con él antes de que muriera en sus manos, entonces¿qué podrian haberse prometido?. Se quedo mirando uno de los arboles; como deseaba que pronto tuvieran flores...

Decidio dejar de mirar, dejar de lastimarse y siguio caminando, pensando en él. El hombre que tanto lo habia hecho sufrir, y que sin embargo, no podia dejar de amar...

"_Seishirou-san..."_

A pesar del dolor que le habia causado, su ojo deseaba verlo una vez mas. Si, su ojo, su unico ojo, el que sacrifico por su deseo de saldar una deuda sin sentido, el cual a pesar de todo no se habia cumplido, puesto que no fue el Sakurazukamori en si quien se encargo de dejarlo así.

Aunque lo hirio de muchas otras¿no?.

Entonces¿en verdad seguia habiendo una deuda?.

Absorto como estaba en sus pensamientos, al doblar en una esquina no se dio cuenta de lo que se aproximaba hacia él; una niña en bicicleta, aparentemente de primaria, se acercaba a él a toda velocidad, y al dar la vuelta no pudo frenar, e inevitablemente chocó contra él, yendo a dar ambos al suelo.

"¡Sumimasen!" se disculpo la niña, al tiempo que se sonrojaba de pena.

"Descuida. Fui yo quien no te vio" respondio Subaru, poniendose de pie y tendiendole la mano a la pequeña para que se levantara. Tomó su mano, justo el momento en que ella se quitaba el cabello del rostro, sólo para dejar ver aquellos ojos castaños, que por un momento le recordaron a alguien. A pesar de que la niña ya estaba de pie y recogiendo su bicicletaél no podia dejar de mirarla: cabello castaño oscuro y ligeramente corto, ojos café, y una extraña mirada que reflejaba madurez e inocencia al mismo tiempo; para complementar la imagen, un uniforme escolar negro, de escuela privada.

"¡Lo siento mucho!" dijo, e hizo una ligera reverencia. Subaru no respondio; seguia demasiado ocupado viendola. Le recordaba a alguien... pero¿a quién?. Ella miro un pequeño reloj que llevaba en la muñeca izquierda. "¡Hoee¡Se me esta haciendo tarde!" exclamo, y de inmediato se puso en marcha en su bicicleta, volteando atrás antes de desaparecer al dar vuelta en una esquina.

Nuevamente, Sumeragi se quedo metido en sus memorias, recordando que así mismo, por un tropiezo, habia encontrado a Seishirou; habia ocasiones en las que deseaba que eso nunca hubiese ocurrido, pero la mayoria del tiempo, se sentia extrañamente afortunado por ello.

Camino nuevamente, sin rumbo fijo, hacia una de las tiendas cercanas; el frio se estaba incrementando a medida que se adentraban mas en invierno, así que decidio ir a comprar algo caliente de tomar.

-

Llego a casa, no tenia animos de hacer nada, solo dormir. Ultimamente, dormia mucho; no por que estuviera cansado, sino por que cuando dormia se le olvidaba que estaba solo; su abuela habia muerto hace ya cinco años, y sentia que ya no habia nadie que deseara que él siguiera con vida. Entonces¿por qué seguia ahí, por que, de algun modo, sentia que habia algo mas que tenia que hacer antes de morir.

Que tenia que encontrar ese algo.

Se tumbo en la cama, mirando al techo blanco de su departamento. Luego de los acontecimientos del 99, la ciudad habia vuelto completamente a la normalidad; Kamui estaba muerto, de Fuuma no sabia nada y no le importaba mucho; Arashi vivia con los monjes en Kouga, tampoco sabia nada de Yuzuriha y Kusanagi. Que recordara, sólo ellos habian quedado vivos luego de aquello.

Escucho poco a poco el chocar de las gotas de lluvia con los ductos del aire, que producian un chasquido como musica, nada incomodo despues de todo; pasados los minutos, sin que él pensara en nada de importancia, el chasquido se fue incrementando hasta el punto en que parecia que alguien se encontraba golpeando los ductos.

Aun alertado por esto, se puso de pie de un salto cuando vio pasar por su ventana un _shinigami _extremadamente familiar... si, no cabia duda, era _ese_ _shinigami_. Sin prestar atención al clima frio que hacia fuera, salio sin siquiera ponerse la gabardina.

¿Por qué, si Seishirou Sakurazuka estaba muerto, su _shinigami_ andaba rondando por ahí?.

Miles de pensamientos rondaban por su mente, mientras corria siguiendo aquella presencia. No entendia el por qué... ¿acaso estaba vivo?.

No.

Él mismo lo mató, con sus propias manos, su sangre mancho su ropa, le dijo sus ultimas palabras.

_Subaru yo te_...

... _aborrezco_.

La causaba dolor recordarlo. No le habia dicho lo que esparaba oir despues de tanto tiempo, de tanto sufrimiento por él, lo unico que le dijo fueron esas palabras. ¿Por qué lo odiaba?... Siempre habia querido pensar que aquello era mentira, que era para disfrazar lo que realmente sentia.

Pero¿y si era eso lo que habia en su corazón¿acaso ese era el unico sentimiento que podia despertar en el frio Sakurazukamori?...

Lo unico que logro hacerlo sentirse mejor era que el hombre al cual habia querido no lo veia como un simple objeto, pero...

... él era la unica persona por la que no queria ser odiado. El resto del mundo no le importaba. Ya se habia cansado de siempre tratar de ayudar a los demás; lo unico que quiso fue cumplir su deseo.

_Morir en manos de Seishirou Sakurazuka_.

Aunque al final, las cosas resultaron mal: fueron todo lo contrario.

Ese sinfín de recuerdos, ese album de fotos se abrio nuevamente en su corazón y en su mente, mientras corria tras aquella aguila, entre la lluvia, hacia el unico lugar donde sabia que encontraria un cerezo sin importar la época del año, donde siempre florecian estas flores y las _camelias_ sin que nadie las estuviera cuidando.

La casa donde nació el Sakurazukamori.

Al llegar sintió una punzada detrás de la cabeza.

¿Entrar, o no entrar?.

Si se quedaba afuera, seguiria su vida tan vacia como siempre; sin un verdadero motivo para seguir existiendo, sin encontrar a una persona que él pensara que queria que siguiera en este mundo.

Si entraba, era seguro que encontraria algo que cambiaria su perspectiva de la vida, ya fuera para bien, ya fuera para mal. Pero encontraria una razón para vivir, o para morir.

Optó por lo segundo. Cualquier cosa era mejor que esa existencia sin sentido que estaba viviendo.

El lugar estaba lleno de polvo, la lluvia seguia cayendo; la madera del piso crujia, y la casa estaba vacia por completo. Ni un mueble, ni un alma. ¿Por qué el _shikigami_ lo habia llevado ahí?. Siguio, rumbo al patio trasero, donde sabia que se encontraba el unico cerezo con flores en invierno.

Y, ahí estaba, frente a él. Apenas y lograba creer lo que veia con su unico ojo. Aquella silueta, una persona e traje de vestir negro y cabello del mismo color, estaba de espaldas a él, mientras el aguila se posaba sobre su hombro derecho, como lo habia hecho con Seishirou.

Se sintió extraño, teniendo frente a él a quien despedia un aire igual al de Seishirou- un aire de misterio, de _tu no me importas_, un olor a muerte...

Pero no era Seishirou Sakurazuka, y por mas que intentara verlo de esa forma, no lo era.

_Era sólo un niño._

**Continuara...**

_Bueno, hasta aquí el primer capitulo. Este es mi primer fic, eligi hacerlo de X por que es uno de mis animes favoritos. Y Subaru Sumeragi es el personaje con el que mas me identifico, asi que por eso lo escogio. Ahora bien, la niña con la que chocó, a la larga, tendra algo que ver. Pueden estar seguros_.

Aclaraciones del capitulo:

Con respecto a lo de "_cuando dormia, se le olvidaba que estaba solo_": esta frase la saque de _Clover, _es la que dice Suu.

Con respecto a lo del _shinigami_: en verdad, no recuerdo si es _shikigami_, o _shinigami_. Si alguien sabe, digamelo.

_Febrero, 2005._

_Makenshi Shiroi Kumo_.

_Dejen Review._


	2. Donde el Agua Moja las Flores

DISCLAIMER 

_X y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a las ingeniosas y sabias CLAMP, que con su gran imaginación me han inspirado a escribir un fic de su manga._

Capitulo en dedicaciòn a mi estupida hermana, Madoushi Akai Kiri.

**C a p i t u l o 2 .**

**D o n d e. e l. a g u a. m o j a. l a s. f l o r e s . **

Subaru se quedó estatico ante la pequeña figura que yacia de espaldas frente a él; el _shikigami_ se posaba en su hombro con tanta naturalidad, como si llevara muchos años haciendolo... sin embargo, ese niño no debia tener mas de unos diez u once años. Su unica reacción fue la de quedarse en silencio y observar atentamente cada uno de los rasgos que su pose lo dejaba ver: cabello negro y corto, traje del mismo color; observaba un cerezo.

Poco despues, el chico pareció percatarse de su presencia, ante lo cual se dio la media vuelta, para dejar al descubierto un par de ojos castaños y una sonrisa identica a la de _él_. Ya no le cabia duda. Aquello no era una coincidencia.

Era _el destino_.

Si, ese maldito _destino_.

"Buenas tardes" hablo de repente, sonriente, mientras se aproximaba a él. El _shikigami_ se habia desvanecido como la niebla, y conforme el niño se acercaba, Subaru no podia parar de ver cuan parecido era su rostro al de Seishirou Sakurazuka. Incluso esa sonrisa, tan vacia y tan llena, tan natural y tan finguida a la vez, se dibujaba cada vez mas clara en sus labios. "¿Quién es usted?". Su voz, a pesar de su apariencia, no era la de un niño, sino sonaba mas bien como un adolescente, con una voz un tanto gruesa.

"..." por un momento, Sumeragi se quedó callado. "Subaru Sumeragi"¿qué otra cosa podia responderle ademas de eso?. En ese momento, el _shikigami_ volvió a aparecer en el hombro del otro.

"Entonces si era _usted_," comenzó, "a quien _él_ me pidió que esperara", señalo con los ojos al _shikigami_ posado en su hombro derecho.

"... ¿Cómo?".

"Si, bueno, es que..." se detuvo a mirar el cielo nublado por un momento; aun no paraba de llover. "¿Le parece si entramos, nos estamos mojando".

La realidad era que a Subaru le importaba poco si estaba mojado o estaba seco; queria saber qué era todo eso, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que se tratara de algo que, de algún modo, le salvara la vida.

_Literalmente._

Entraron a la casa vacia en silencio, solo se escuchaban los chasquidos de la lluvia cayendo en los charcos, y de vez en cuando un suave viento soplando sobre los cerezos y las camelias del jardín. En cuanto se le presento la oportunidad, Subaru no dudó en preguntar:

"_¿Quién eres tú?"_

El niño volteo a verlo con ojos de perplejidad.

"¡Ah, es verdad. Olvidaba presentarme", enseguida, hizo una ligera reverencia, aparentemente era una persona bastante educada, "mi nombre es _Kiyotaka Haruhana_".

"Hace un momento dijiste que..." pensó en señalar al _shikigami_, pero este habia desaparecido de una manera tan repentina como en la que vino. "Que... te habian pedido que me esperaras" menciono.

"¡Ah, si, _Shiki-chan_ me dijo que hoy conoceria a alguien. Imagino que es usted, Sumeragi-_sama"._

"¿El _shikigami _te dijo eso...¿Eres _onmyounji_...?"

"Mmm... no exactamente" advirtió en ese momento cierto gesto ingenuo por parte del pequeño. Aparentemente, no entendia más que él. "Llevaba varios días viendolo volar cerca de donde me encontraba, así que decidi seguirlo. Creo que esa fue su forma de decirle que esperara a que algo ocurriera en este lugar". Comenzo a caminar, mirando despistadamente a su alrededor, como si tratara de reconocer algun espacio. "Este lugar me es algo familiar... ¿Será un _deja vu_?..."

Subaru sabia perfectamente que no era una especie de _deja vu_ ni nada que se le pareciera. Eran los recuerdos de Seishirou, él habia nacido en esa casa. Habia crecido ahí. Y en ese lugar habia matado por primera vez.

"_¿No lo sabe?"_ pensó, _"¿no sabe por qué esta aquí?... ¿no sabe quién es...?"_. Aparentemente, no. Se quedo comtemplando al infante un rato más, mientras este inspeccionaba con curiosidad los rincones polvosos de la habitación, que parecia haber sido con anterioridad la sala; en la mente de Sumeragi corrian un sinfín de pensameintos, recuerdos, sentimientos, todo, girando en torno al niño que tenia en ese momento frente a sus ojos. Estaba casi seguro, queria pensar que era así.

Quería _creer_ que esa persona era Seishirou Sakurazuka.

No podia ser producto de una gran imaginación y sus torcidos traumas de juventud; por que si, habia que admitir que ya estaba envejeciendo... 34 años y aumentando...

Avanzo con lentitud, casi inconcientemente, hacia él, le tocó el hombro; el chico volteo con inocencia.

"¿Sucede algo, Sumeragi-_sama_?"

En ese mismo instante, como por obra de magia, aparecieron en el marco de la puerta dos personas más; una era una mujer alta, mas o menos de su edad, y la otra era una cara vagamente familiar: la niña con la que habia chocado esa mañana. Ambas vestian de negro, y fue entonces cuando Subaru cayó en cuenta de que los tres venian de algun funeral.

"¡Kiyotaka!" dijo la mujer mayor con un poco de enfado, "¿qué haces aquí¿tienes idea de lo preocupada que estaba por ti?", se acerco al niño y lo tomo por la mano. "Vamonos, es hora de regresar a casa".

Al _onmyounji_ le parecio impresionante la forma en la que la mujer pretendia que él no estaba ahí; o al menos, hasta ese momento, no daba alguna señal de haberlo visto. Pero entonces, se quedo de pie frente a él, con una mirada dura y penetrante de ojos negros.

"¿Quién es _usted_, y qué planeaba hacerle a mi hijo?" repuso con enojo.

"¡Mamá" exclamo Kiyotaka, con cierto reproche en el tono de voz.

"¡Respondame!" inquirio la mujer, sin hacer caso a lo que su hijo le decia. Subaru, por su parte, se habia quedado estatico, y por un momento, la pregunta se le formo en la mente: es verdad¿qué planeaba hacerle o decirle al niño?. Por un breve instante se habia sentido invadido por la nostalgia, y pensó en decirle al chico lo que él _creia_ que estaba sucediendo.

No habria sido malo¿o si?.

Aun asi, se abstuvo.

"Su hijo y yo nos encontramos aquí por casualidad, es todo" respondio con sencillez, mirando de reojo al niño.

"Bien" la mujer hizo una reverencia poco pronunciada. "Que tenga un buen día", tomó al niño de la mano, mientras empezaba a avanzar nuevamente hacia la puerta.

Habria sido un buen día si ella no hubiese llegaod a interrumpir. Estaba a punto de...

No tenia importancia.

Despues de todo, el niño no tenia ni idea... y, despues de todo, podria darse le caso de que simplemente estuviera enloqueciendo y/o alucinando.

"A lo mejor no fue casualidad despues de todo" hablo de repente el pequeño, volteando a ver a Subaru con una gran sonrisa. Este solo arqueo ligeramente la ceja.

"¡Ah!" exclamo de repente la niña, que seguia en el marco. "¡Ya recorde!", y lo señalo. "¡Choque con usted en la mañana!"

"Así es" dijo el Sumeragi, recordando la escena.

"¡Lo siento!" dijo otra vez la chica, acercandose a él. "No lo lastime¿verdad?".

"Eh... no", por alguna extraña razón, ella le recordaba mucho a si mismo a los 16 años, cuando solia ser un chico algo sumiso y servil, siempre preocupandose por los demás. Sin embargo, una vez que se acerco mas, pudo percibir un no tan pequeño detalle. "Disculpe" se refirio a la mujer mayor, "¿sus hijos son gemelos?"

Ella se veia un tanto apenada. Su hija se habia tropezado con él en la mañana, sabia que algo asi habia sucedido, y encima de todo llegaba a reclamarle... se sintio ligermanete avergonzada.

"Si" asentio con timidez, mientras se volvia nuevamente hacia él. "Siento mucho mi reacción anterior, pero es que... "

"Entiendo" respondio Subaru, dirigiendose a la puerta para salir.

"¿No le gustaria tomar algo de té con nosotros?" no fue la madre la que hablo, sino el hijo. La mujer lo miro con cierto asombro, mientras la niña arqueba las cejas y abria los ojos.

"Sólo se tu madre me lo permite" aclaro. La mujer, enseguida, asintio con la cabeza. No podia retractar una invitación de su hijo, despues de todo, si era una persona educada (hasta cierto punto). Asi pues, los cuatro se pusieron en marcha.

Cualquiera que los hubiera visto, diria que eran una familia: padre, madre y sus hijos.

**Continuara...**

_Este capitulo me dio algo de problemas... como tengo algunos otros fics para continuar, pues las ideas a veces se amontonan y a veces se esfuman como si nada. No hay ninguna aclaración que deba hacer, gracias de antemano por su reviews, y espero que sigan dejandolos. _

_Makenshi Shiroi Kumo,_

_Febrero, 2005._

_Dejen review. _


End file.
